Antlers and Eggnog
by blazewave
Summary: Red Beauty at Christmas Time! Belle is a Christmas newbie and it's up to Ruby to show her they way and provide the eggnog. Swan Queen will make an appearance. This will be a happy story. IT WILL! YOU MIGHT CHOKE ON ALL IS FLUFF. Rated T for now because I don't know where its going.
1. Antlers and Eggnog

**This is my first Fanfic, so I'm hoping for the best. Christmas, Red Beauty and eggnog for everybody!**

* * *

Ruby felt a frigid breeze drift over her face. It stung her nose and made her sniff. Blinking bleary eyes she sat up and tried to gather her bearings. The feeling of something wet and soft beneath her made the girl jump. _Looks like it snowed last night_. Her clothes were stiff with snow- they creaked like Granny trying to reach something under her bed. Ruby jumped up and down a few times to try and dislodge some of the bigger pieces before setting out, stumbling through the white drifts, away from the woods. _Some hot chocolate would be __**very**__ appreciated; I'm freezing my ass off!_

The trek back was absolute hell. Ruby was shaking so hard she could barely open the door to the inn. Once inside she turned the shower on as hot as it could go and slide in with her clothes on. _Ohhhhhh, so warm!_ The burning water was enough to defrost Ruby and her clothes enough to actually take them off. She sat in the shower as long as possible, forcing the cold out of her bones. It had felt like removing several layers of ice every time she let the water cascade down her thawing form. When the hot water finally ran out Ruby reluctantly evacuated the shower to go change into something warm enough for the trip to the diner. _Don't wolves have some resistance to cold? This just isn't fair._ In a flannel shirt, jeans, insulated hiking boots and two jackets (plus all necessary hats, gloves and scarves) she began the short walk to Granny's. _You shouldn't have parked your stupid car there, idiot._

The diner was all done up in Christmas lights and wreaths that made Ruby very excited for the coming holidays._ Presents and Granny's one-time-a-year eggnog._ All of Storybrooke was a-glitter with white and decorations. Shockingly, the mayor's house was liberally decorated, though Ruby suspected Emma had a hand in that._ Our Sheriff sure can pick 'em._ Ruby had never been close to Regina, but even she could see the positive (though slow) effect Emma was having on the frosty woman. _Frosty, the ice queen was a vindictive, bitchy soul. With a business suit and a Fuck You glare, plus two eyes as black as coal!_ Ruby laughed to herself. _I'll tolerate that woman for Emma's sake._ Ruby walked in and looked around surprised,at 9'clock in the morning on a Saturday, there were very few people in the diner. Grumpy and were in one booth chatting about…nuns? And Archie was in another sipping what smelled like eggnog and reading the paper. The lone figure at the counter caught Ruby's eye. She smiled and snuck up behind her favorite librarian, who was engrossed in yet another book.

"Is there ever a time that you aren't reading?" Belle jumped and spun around in her seat. When she saw the speaker her eyes lit up and she smiled.

"I don't read when I'm talking to sneaky waitresses." She turned and gently put the book away. Ruby laughed and drifted to her spot behind the counter. Belle's customary iced tea was nowhere insight, so she reached down to grab a glass and start making one. A small hand on her wrist paused her work.

"It's a bit to cold for that today. You should know." Belle said with her eyebrows raised, indicating Ruby's still bundled up state.

"Hey, you're almost as bad as me." It was true, the librarian had on a similar out fit to Ruby but she ditched the coats for some comfy-looking, but stylish sweaters._ Held prisoner for 28 years and she still has better style then half of this town._

"Could I try some of this eggnog stuff instead?" Belle asked with a small smile. Ruby beamed back and went to go get her a mug. All that girl had to do was smile and any willpower Ruby had was thrown out the window. _I bet she knows it, too._ The waitress returned with a Santa Claus shaped mug, filled to the brim with 'nog. She set it down and leaned on the counter. Belle gingerly picked of the over filled mug and brought it to her lips. She sipped daintily for a second, but then started taking bigger gulps. The mug was placed back on the table empty and Belle was grinning like a fool with an eggnog mustache on her face.

"That was delicious!" She exclaimed happily. "Can I get some more?" Ruby just shook her head with a laugh and swiped up the mug to refill it. She returned with a mug for herself as well and set them both carefully on the shiny surface.

"Go easy on this stuff Belle, I don't want to have to deal with you in a 'nog coma."

"Ok, I'll try and pace myself. How'd last night go?"

"Oh, the usual," Ruby sighed. "Running felt really good, but it snowed and I woke up freezing and covered in it." That was what stunk about her transformations in the winter, not being able to wake up somewhere warm. Of course the curse had sent them up north to snowy, snowy Maine. But she couldn't complain, because as a human Ruby loved snow. _And Snow, too. I wonder if that's annoying for her in the winter._ Ruby pondered her friend's name and the fluffy white stuff on the ground while Belle sucked down her eggnog. When she finished her eggnog mustache had grown and Ruby fought to contain her laughter.

"Here," She giggled. "Let me help you out with that." Ruby grabbed a towel from underneath the counter and reached across to wipe her friends face. Belle blushed and looked away while Ruby carefully brushed the drink away.

"Thanks." She smiled and looked back at the waitress._ Geez, how can a person be so adorable._ Ruby just winked at her.

"No problem, that's what friends are for." She said, taking a swig of her own 'nog.

"I wish you would come to the library." Belle said, suddenly serious. Ruby swallowed and looked at her strangely.

"Belle, I do come to the library. All the time." _Mostly to see you._

"No, I mean when you turn. It's big enough for you in there and it's warm." Belle clarified. "I don't want you waking up freezing and alone every wolfstime. It breaks my heart." Ruby felt her own heart swell with love at those words. She couldn't remember ever meeting someone as wonderful, beautiful and caring as Belle.

"Belle, thank you so much, but you know I shouldn't be inside or near the town at all, really." Ruby smiled sadly. Belle frowned but nodded. _Not that she's gonna let it drop._ No, Belle was stubborn and patient. She'd bring it up again eventually.

"Anyway, there's something much better and far more exciting coming up this month, before wolfstime." Ruby began, changing the subject. Belle's seriousness somewhat melted away and was replaced with burning curiosity.

"What?"

"Only my favorite time of year." Ruby teased.

"Ruby! Tell me!" Belle pleaded. The librarian reached across the counter to lightly sock her friend in the arm. When Ruby still didn't answer the punching increased and got harder.

"Ow, ow, OK. I submit." Ruby laughed. She groped around under the counter and brought up a headband with reindeer antlers, placing it firmly on her head.

"It's almost Christmas time!" She shouted as she pulled out another pair for Belle. Belle looked at the antlers curiously before turning her questioning eyes to Ruby.

"Well, truthfully, I've never celebrated Christmas before. I was reading about it when you came in." Belle said looking down with a flush of embarrassment coating her face. Ruby felt her heart swell again and gently lifted her friends face up. Ruby felt a stab of anger at the curse and Regina for keeping Belle locked up and kept away from all the joys of the outside world. It was a crime that such a lovely human-being was kept away from such a fantastic experience, all for having ties to a certain lizard-skinned trickster. _That snake_. Regina was also at fault here, if not more. Ruby felt an explosion of anger in her chest. So many wrongs had been done to such an innocent creature; she could go and rip out all their throats. But, since it was the season of good cheer, she took a breath and smiled.

"Belle, I promise to educate you on all things Christmas-y and to make sure that you have the best First Christmas ever!"

"Will there be eggnog?"

"Yes, there will be plenty."

* * *

**Well, let see how this goes! **


	2. Santa?

**This is a short chapter, but its leading up to a bigger one! **

**PS: I will NEVER stop believing in Santa!**

* * *

Many a thermos of eggnog was stolen that day. The teacher and the student of Christmas left Granny's diner over laden with an assortment of different colored containers._ Granny won't mind, it's for a good cause!_ It was decided that the best place for Belle's education to start was at the library. It was completely undecorated and Ruby guessed she might find a certain VHS in the library's small video section. A quick stop at the inn to pick up all of the Lucas's extra decorations was their only detour. When they finally pulled up to the library in Ruby's car it took 15 minutes to unload all of the supplies (and eggnog) they had brought. _It's a good thing Granny used to forget how much holiday stuff we had in the attic._

"Are you sure we need this much stuff Ruby?" Belle asked with a huff. All she got in answer was a scoff. Belle grumbled. "I just don't see why **these** are necessary." She held aloft the blinking light earrings found at the bottom of the box. Pink spread across Ruby's cheeks.

"Those were a phase." She mumbled under her breath. Belle just laughed and tossed them back into the cardboard. Ruby turned away and started to unravel the garland that always managed to get stuck in her hair. There had to be at least 4 sets of 50ft bushels. A small squeak from behind her tore the girls attention away from her measurements. The sight that greeted her made all the box lugging worth it. Belle was tangled up in a mess of lights (white lights only because Ruby liked they way they looked better).

"Having trouble?" Ruby smirked.

"No, I just was just….trying to carry as many as possible."

"Oh, I'm sure you were." Ruby set to work untangling the librarian. The mess of wire came off pretty easily, except for a few tangled up in Belle's smooth locks. Ruby's breath caught in her throat as she removed the last of the tricky bulbs and smoothed down her friend's silky, beautiful hair. _Very soft._

"Did you get them all?" Belle smiled up at Ruby, breaking her reverie. A cough escaped the taller girl as she backed up, hands suddenly needing to be busy.

"Uh, I'll go put on some music. Some Christmas music." Belle looked at her friend with an eyebrow up.

"There is music for this holiday?"

"Oh, Belle sweetie, there is so much Christmas music its ridiculous!" Ruby proclaimed, her embarrassment wiped away. An old, red radio sat in the bottom of the biggest box, along with about 20 different holiday CDs. An outlet was conveniently close to the table everything was strewn upon. Ruby picked her favorite CD (Michael Bublé) and popped it in. Thankfully, the radio was turned low enough that the music didn't blow her poor wolfy eardrums out. Belle was all smiles when the notes sprang from the speakers. She bounced on her feet and went back to unpacking._ Damn, that smile could melt ice! Whoa, slow down Rubes, lets not follow that train of thought._

"These songs are very nice, but who's this Santa I keep hearing about?" Belle's question came out of left field but made sense.

"He's a jolly, old, fat man who brings good children presents in his sleigh pulled by reindeer. He's kinda the mascot for Christmas." Ruby pulled out a small Santa plushy and handed it to her friend. It was a bit worn but very cute. Belle handled it with care and stroked the little hat on its head. She smiled up at Ruby.

"Do you think he'll bring me a present Ruby?" Ruby froze and wildly tried to think of any explanation. Belle had no reason **not** believe in Santa, coming from a land as magical the Enchanted Forest. _Crap, crap, crap what do I say?_

"Uh, yeah Belle. Yeah I think he will." An idea popped into her head. "But he only comes if you are asleep on Christmas Eve and if you leave him cookies to munch on during his journey to all the children of the world." Belle's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"How does he get to all the children of the world?"

"Magic. But a good kind, like Mother Superior's."

"Should we leave some water for his reindeer?"

"Nah, some carrots should do."

"So on the 24th he leaves the presents and we wake up to the next morning?"

"Yeah, that's how it works."

"Hand me some eggnog, please. Don't think you can hide it over there." Belle tried to stretch around Ruby's back and grab a thermos. That earned her a good-natured eye roll from Ruby when she tossed her one.

"How does he know I've been good?" Belle continued.

"He has a Naughty and Nice list. Have you been a good girl Belle?" Ruby wiggled her eyebrows. A small blush rose to Belle's check and Ruby patted herself on the back. _I've still got it!_

"What does he bring? Could he bring me books?"

"Oh, that's up to each individual person." The boxes were almost unpacked now and Belle was excitedly wiggling around to the music. Belle was the smartest person Ruby knew, but also the most innocent and naïve about this world and Ruby loved that about her. _Nice hole I've dug myself. Come on Ruby! This girl deserves some holiday happiness._ A new plan was starting to form in Ruby's mind. Santa **would** be visiting Storybrooke and, more importantly, Belle. The waitress adjusted her antler headband with a sense of purpose and turned away from her unpacking with a satisfied grin.

"Hey, Belle, I gotta make a quick call. Just have to tell Granny something."

"Alright." Belle was dancing around with the plush Santa to _Holly Jolly Christmas._ Her own antlers were tilted a bit to the side. Ruby couldn't help the happy grin that split her face in half. She pulled out her phone and walked out into the snowy sidewalk. Fingers now very cold she dialed her possible partner in crime.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Emma!"

"_Oh, hi Rube!"_

"I was wondering if you could help me out with a little project?"

"_What kind of 'project_'?"

"One involving a jolly old man in a sleigh."

"_I'm listening…"_

* * *

**I bet you're wondering what Ruby's plan will be. Well, it'll (hopefully) be good, trust me. Also, there will be a bit of Swan Queen soon. Try not to choke on all this fluff! Reviews are really helpful!**


	3. Jolly Man

**So, the plan is being put into action. Buckles your seat belts. (This was going to be longer but I had to cut a piece.)**

* * *

The library was surprisingly easy to decorate once Ruby explained to Belle what all the decorations were and where they were normally put. Belle was a diligent worker; she made sure that all the decorations they'd brought were in place and tidy looking. She'd even gone back to where Ruby had already decorated and adjusted anything she'd been lazy about._ That's dedication_. All in all the big place looked nice: they'd placed fake candles in all the windows and wrapped lights around the entryway. The reception desk was swathed in garland and a jar of candy canes sat on top. Belle had taken to eating a candy cane, then drinking a cup of eggnog, then eating yet another candy cane. Of the 'nog they'd brought only about 3 cups worth was left. Ruby proposed that they split what was left in a toast to their hard work, and Belle happily agreed.

"I think we did a good job." They were sitting on the reception desk watching snow fall through the glass doors. The music faded in and out in the background swirling around them like the flakes outside.

"Yeah, everything looks really nice." Both of them were tired from a full day of work. _Decorating a building this big is no joke._ It had taken about 7 hours in total and now the sun was dropping below the horizon, with it the temperature. Thankfully, the heat in the library was circulating nicely, even though the system hadn't been used in 28 years. Ruby stole a quick glance at the girl next to her. Belle was sipping her drink and twirling her half eaten candy cane around. Her eyes were fixed on the white gusts outside like it was a movie, just lazily following the blusters. As if it had a mind of its own Ruby's arm snaked around Belle's shoulders and pulled her up against an equally surprised waitress. Belle's surprise didn't last long and she was soon pressed underneath Ruby's chin. Without another thought Ruby pressed her lips into her friends hair. Not a single protest came from Belle, she just relaxed and leaned further in. They sat in silence for another few minutes until a loud buzzing rattled out of Ruby's pocket. _Nooooooooo._ Ruby moaned internally. But Belle was already shifting away. With a frustrated growl Ruby fumbled her phone out. A text from Emma blinked up at her.

**(6:28) Let's meet at the sheriff station and outline the plan. Regina finally surrendered in our snowball fight**_._

Ruby frowned at Regina's name but swallowed her anger. She trusted Emma's gut and if Emma's gut wanted to have snowball fights and tongue-tango with the Mayor, so be it. Snapping the phone shut Ruby slide off the desk.

"Belle, I gotta go to the Sheriffs station and help Emma out with something." It wasn't a lie; she was going to the station to help Emma. Belle just couldn't know what it was about.

"What does she need help with? Do you need anything?" Ruby smiled at the librarian and shook her head. _I need you to stay here and not get wind of your surprise._

"No, its just some simple paperwork stuff. Emma is a fantastic sheriff when it comes to chasing down a prep or breaking a dark curse, but she isn't so keen on dealing with a the paper-related stuff." That made Belle laugh as she too slide from the counter to give Ruby a hug.

"Thank you for helping me. I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked while looking up at Ruby with eyes glowing with happiness.

"Of course." Ruby hugged her back. _As if you could keep me away_. At that she reluctantly broke contact and shrugged on her coats.

"See you, tomorrow."

-Antlers and Eggnog-

"Emma?"

"Yeah, I'm in here." Emma's voice drifted over to Ruby from a side closet near the file cabinets. Lots of shuffling and bumping could be heard from the tiny space. A avalanche of old papers and folders spilled out from behind the door, followed closely by Emma, who was smiling triumphantly holding a black trash bag. The sheriff was still in what looked like her snowball fight clothes and breathing a little hard from her struggle with the mystery bag.

"What's that?"

"Just wait and see." Emma reached into her prize and pulled out a large, red suit.

"Nice! How long have you had this?" Ruby ran her fingers on the soft fabric. It felt a little dusty and smelled like mothballs and peppermint.

"It was Graham's." Emma smiled sadly. The loss of the old sheriff hurt just as much now that everyone had his or her memories back.

"How did you know this was here?"

"Graham always mentioned wanting to dress up for the kids at school, but decided the his girlish figure might not fit with the whole idea of fat Santa."

"I guess the same applies for us."

"Yeah, but I think I know the perfect fat guy."

-Antlers and Eggnog-

"Hey, I'm not fat, I'm sturdily built!"

"Leroy, come on!"

"Leroy, you owe both of us a favor." Emma raised her eyebrows at the surly dwarf. _Oh shit, Badass Mode activated. _Ruby unconsciously took a small step away from the tough sheriff. Emma might be a princess but she sure as hell didn't act like one. Nope, Emma was in Leroy's face smiling down at him with a testy glint in her eye.

"I just saved your ass from a _dark_ _curse_, which means you owe me one. You owe Ruby for all the bar tabs you _didn't_ pay while under that curse. Not to mention all of your indecent behavior." Leroy flicked his eyes over to Ruby with a pleading glance.

"Don't look at me like that, Emma's right. Plus, I brought you and your buddies food while you were in the mines. Come on, Leroy! My friend needs something special for the holidays."

"Who's your friend?"

"Her name is Belle and she, more than anyone I can think of, deserves this." Ruby hardened her gaze. Emma leaned back and crossed her arms, daring Leroy to say something stupid. He looked at the wolf and the sheriff; probably trying to guess which one would be easier to escape from. _Neither_. With a sigh Leroy held up his hands in defeat.

"Fine, I'll help with your plan. On one condition."

"And what is that?" Ruby asked with a smirk.

"You guys help me figure out what to buy for a girl on Christmas." He grumbled while looking at his boots. Ruby and Emma exchanged a glance. _Leroy's got a girlfriend? _

"A…girl?" Emma practically snorted.

"Yeah, a _girl_! Well, actually she's a nun, but that doesn't change anything!" Now he was turning a heavy shade of pink, whether from embarrassment or anger Ruby couldn't tell. _Most likely both._ The dwarf glared at Emma while she tried to contain herself. Ruby took pity on him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Alright, I'll help you out. What does she like?"

"Uh, well, she used to like travel and adventure and now she likes candles, I guess." He shrugged.

"Giving her something related to travel would be kind of moot, since we can't leave town."

"Maybe you should make her something." Emma chimed in. Sometimes simple is better, at least to the sheriff.

"Yeah, like a necklace or bracelet, something nice. I'm sure you could find some kind of shiny stone in the mines."

"Yeah, I guess I could do that. I saw some opal or something in a cave a few weeks ago." Now Leroy had lost his pink shade and was smiling. "Ok, I'll help you guys out, when do we need to do this thing?"

"Not 'till Christmas Eve."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later." He turned, and started strolling down the sidewalk towards the mines. Emma turned to Ruby and gave her a high five.

"Step One, check!" Now they had their (grumpy) jolly man.

* * *

**What's Step Two? Thanks for reading, reviews are helpful!**


	4. Presents and a Grinch

**Yay for #4! This one was tough to write because I needed to bridge last chapter and the one coming up. Hopefully, everything will be finished by Christmas. Enjoy!**

* * *

Christmas Eve is only 2 weeks away. _Oh shit, shit, shit!_ Ruby had bought presents for every person on her list…except the most important. For all her and Emma's advice to Leroy, Ruby had no idea what to get for Belle. The girl had all the books she could read in the library and a better closet than even Ruby herself. She also wasn't really the sparkly jewelry type. Ruby wanted to get something meaningful but not overly mushy. _Why is this so damn difficult? _A chime dinged out of the waitress's phone. _End of the day!_ Ruby took off her apron and threw it under the counter.

"Granny! I'm off, I'll see you back at the B&B!" Granny's sound of acknowledgement probably wouldn't have been heard by someone with less…attuned hearing. _Wolfy sense come in handy._ Ruby thought back to when she'd tracked Belle to the mines. Never in her life had she been so grateful for being a wolf. That experience n the mine had been eye opening. _May it never happen again._ Shaking that train of thought she pulled on her jacket. When the 20 degree outside air hit her face, she would have appreciated the long, warm fur. More snow had settled in Storybrooke, adding up to roughly 2 feet and half of white fluff. In Emma's words, it had been "stormin' like a bitch" for quite a few days. Thankfully, Leroy and company had been very industrious and organized a street clearing crew, which the town at large had approved of. Ruby's car sat in the back lot of Granny's, top clear of snow after she'd finally gotten sick enough of the mounds on the roof to remove them. Her keys jangled in the pocket of her not-quite-as-warm-as-she'd-like-it-to-be jacket. Ruby unlocked the car and slid in. Reclining in the driver's seat Ruby closed her eyes and tried to think of a gift for Belle. Snow was squared away; she'd gotten her and Charming matching bomber hats and gloves. For Granny, she bought a weeks worth of free spa treatments. For Henry, she got some comic books and for Emma she'd acquired a new leather jacket. Emma would also be getting a book titled _My Girlfriend is a Bitch and 101 other complaints, _but that would be under the table. However, Regina would not be receiving anything other than Ruby's oath not to attack her on sight for a little while. Emma had decided to get the Mayor something big anyways. Lastly, the dwarves would all be getting shirts with their respective names and a number on them. Everyone on her list except Belle was settled. _Well, sitting here will get nothing down._ Ruby rubbed her hands together and opened her eyes. As if it were a magnet, her eyes were drawn to the red wolf charm. She reached up to slide it off her mirror and cradle it in her hand. _Got it._ Without further thought she drove her car off into the street. She travelled down Main Street for a little while when her target came into view. Today's snow crew was working on the sidewalk outside the shoe store. She rolled up next to them and rolled down the window, shivering at the burst of cold.

"Leroy!" He looked up from his work with a start.

"Hey sister, I already agreed to help you, no need for more harassment!"

"No, this is about something slightly different. Remember when I suggested that you make your friend…who is a girl, a necklace or something?"

"Yeah? What about it?" He jammed his shovel in the snow next to her car and leaned on the window. _At least he's blocking some of the cold._

"I want to make a necklace."

"For who?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows, shit-eating grin fixed firmly to his face. Ruby growled low in her throat.

"Do you have any chain or something I could use?" She asked hopefully.

"No, but you could use leather for something like that. But why-whoa Ruby!" By the time he'd finished his sentence Ruby had already started to move the car away from the sidewalk. Leroy stumbled back and leaned on his shovel. A shouted "Thanks, Leroy!" floated back to him as Ruby sped away.

"That girl is crazy."

-Antlers and Eggnog—

After visiting several stores and driving up and down Main Street, Ruby thought she had all the supplies she needed. She drew the car into a space on the side of the road. Quickly, the waitress checked to make sure she had everything. _I'm not going back to any of those stores_. A tap on window made her drop one of the bags.

"Shit!" Outside the window stood none other than the slimiest trickster in town. Gold, with that sickening smirk twisting his face, leaned down and tapped on the window again with his cane. Ruby felt a well of anger build up in her gut. She pushed the door out as hard as she could, forcing him to step back.

"Ah, Miss Lucas. How are you doing today." He smirked again.

"I'd be doing better if you told me what the hell you want." She snarled back. This _snake_ had no business talking to her. He had the gall to look offended by her harshness.

"I merely wanted to express my wish for you to have a nice holiday."

"Like hell you did. What do you really want?"

"Well, I would like to impart some wisdom on you." He smiled at her, but it didn't reach his eyes. She could tell he wanted to kill her on the spot, but doing that would drive Belle away from him even further. _Too bad for you Gold._ It hurt Ruby's heart to know that Belle had to deal with this serpent for any extended period of time, let alone actually like him. He was a poison and Ruby was done watching him try to weasel his way back into Belle's good graces. She stared him down with equal steel.

"And what is that?"

"To tread carefully," He leaned into her, eyes glinting. "It's getting icy, you know."

"Oh, I'll take your advice. As long as you take some of mine." She smiled sweetly at him. _I'm tired of your bullshit Gold! _"Try not a piss off a wolf. They bite." And with that she got back in her car and drove away, leaving the shopkeeper shocked and standing alone.

-Antlers and Eggnog-

Granny had already returned to the B&B by the time she blew through the door in a flurry of snow. Ruby felt invigorated after her stand off with Gold, and even more committed to making Belle happy.

"What are you doing Ruby?" Granny called from her seat in the living room.

"Belle!" Was the only answer that came back. Granny rolled her eyes at her granddaughter's frenzy. Whenever Ruby got excited about something she became a whirlwind of activity. Obviously, whatever she was doing that involved Belle had her very excited.

Ruby was up the stairs in a flash and soon had all her materials laid out at her desk. She pulled up a seat and started working on her project. Hopefully, after she finished this, everyone on her list would be checked off. Just as she was starting, a text rumbled out of her pocket.

**(7:15pm) Hey Rube, Gina finally gave me the blueprints we needed! Wanna meet tomorrow and go over them? **

She popped her keyboard out texted back.

**(7:18pm) Sounds good! Our plans are coming together! **

Ruby replaced the phone in her pocket with a grin plastered on her face. The plan really was coming together. Ideas swirled in her head as she continued with her work.

* * *

**Reviews are awesome! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Twas The Night Before Christmas

**First, I'd like to apologize for how loooong this took. January was a crazy month for me and this got put on the back burner. Please don't hate me! Now, this is by far the longest chapter yet, so enjoy!**

* * *

Christmas Eve came faster than Ruby could blink. It had crept up like, well, a hunting wolf. That might have been because her eyes had been on Belle for almost every waking moment. And when she closed her eyes the girl danced behind her eyelids with a smile that was burned into ever dream Ruby had. They'd been sledding, hiking, had snowball fights with Emma and Henry and done every possible fun activity that could be done in the winter. Ruby had cherished every second of her time with Belle, every time the librarian's eyes lit up in wonder, every laugh that fell from her lips, every eye-roll directed at her and every shared thermos of eggnog. Anytime not spent with Belle was spent **for** her. Emma had acquired the blueprints of the library through means involving the mayor, which Ruby would rather not think about. The prints had been poured over by herself, Emma and Leroy for many hours. The official plan (dubbed Operation Black Mamba by Emma and Leroy) had been ironed out and now they were in preparation for the final step. Regina had been informed of the plan, just to avoid any misunderstandings. _Such as being arrested for breaking and entering town property with the Sheriff._ Was it really a crime if Emma was with her and Leroy? Didn't matter, they had a plan to enact.

"Hey Rube!" Emma's pseudo-whisper sounded like it was coming from the front of the diner. The waitress rolled her eyes. Emma had been having a great bit of fun with Ruby's wolf senses ever since she'd found out how far her wolf-hearing extended. Whispering when she knew Ruby could hear her or shouting from hundreds of yards down Main St. Sometimes the Sheriff was more in awe of the fairytale business than Henry. Standing up and exiting the back room Ruby leaned out the door and shouted to Emma.

"Emma, when will you get over my ears?" A grin sprouted on Ruby's face when her eyes fell on winter jacket clad arms holding a black trash bag. Emma dropped it with a grunt and sat in the booth next to it. She checked her watch and snorted.

"Never, its too crazy. Anyway, where's Leroy? He was supposed to be here at 9:30. Henry is already in bed and Regina wants my help getting one of his presents in the door. It's a bike, from both of us." Emma's smile was splitting her face. It was really great that the Sheriff so happy on Christmas Eve, after all that she'd been through.

"What did you get your parents?'

"Oh, I gave them a few gag gifts, a interior design book for Snow whenever they agree on a new housing arrangement and a little model building project kit for James." Emma gave a shrug at that. Ruby understood the dilemma with buying for Snow and Charming. There was always a compulsion to buy things that matched, like she had.

"And me?" Ruby hopped up on the table and looked at Emma imploringly. But the Sheriff stood strong against her puppydog eyes.

"No, you have to wait till tomorrow morning. I did get Regina her special gift though."

"Stop! I don't want to hear it, you crazy, whipped woman!" She was laughing at Emma's pout just as Leroy blew in the diner. He had a light covering of snow on his shoulders that went from his coat to the floor in one shake.

"Alright sisters, I'm here. Lets do this and get out." He walked forwards and grabbed the bag with a frown.

"Oh, why so _grumpy_ Leroy?" Emma snickered at her own joke. There was no shortage of fairytale puns in Storybrooke when Emma was around.

"Yeah." Leroy growled at her, but without much real grumpiness. It was Christmas after all. He carried the bag in the men's room and shut the door. Ruby jumped up and ran to put on her cold gear and grab a brightly wrapped package. Operation Black Mamba had begun.

-Antlers and Eggnog-

They had driven to the library in mostly silence with an occasionally grumble from Leroy about how uncomfortable his costume was. Emma had smartly added a big fluffy white beard to the outfit, which not only muffled Leroy's voice but made him more believable. The yellow VW bug was parked behind the bakery across from the library. Ruby got out and gave a thumbs up sign to her partners. A quick jog brought her to the entrance to the library. She switched her package to the opposite hand and fumbled with the duplicate library key she'd been given. When the lock finally clicked Ruby rushed into the warm embrace of the library. It was still decorated to perfection. She tossed her key back in her pocket and loped around the bookcases to the door that would let her into the stairway up to Belle's loft. In all went according to plan Leroy, dressed as Santa, would come in through the fire escape window on the second story with the help of Emma. It was Ruby's job to unlock that window and keep Belle distracted and away from her tree. Belle's little Christmas tree had been set up (by Ruby, days ago) so that Leroy could approach with a few of the presents for Belle from Granny and other friends she'd made without being seen. The fire escape window was around the corner from Belle's room, the kitchen, and the living room, next to the bathroom. Everything was in place. Ruby ran up the stairs and knocked quickly on the door of the loft. She knew that it would take a few seconds for Belle to drag herself out of the book she was no doubt reading. And, true to form, after about 20 seconds the door swung open to reveal Belle in her Christmas jammies. They were red with reindeer running across them. _She is just so perfect._ Ruby smiled at her and slide the package behind her back.

"Ruby! What are you doing here?" Belle had a book hanging out of her left hand, using a finger to keep her page.

"I'm here to give you my gift early, I just couldn't wait until morning. Its not too late for you, is it?"

"No! Of course not, come in!" Belle ushered her friend into the kitchen. She reached up and grabbed two mugs from the cabinets. While she was grasping for mugs Belle had to go up on her very tiptoes and her sweater rode up her back, resulting in two very different feelings shooting through Ruby. _Stop! You have to focus! How long have you been planning this? Don't mess it up!_

"Eggnog? Or eggnog?" Belle turned around with a grin. Eggnog had become a worse addiction than iced tea for the librarian.

"Hmmmmm, how about….eggnog?"

"I like the way you think." While Belle filled their mugs to the brim Ruby checked her watch. She had 15 minutes until Leroy would be out on the fire escape.

"Here you go." The scent rolling off her mug made Ruby's mouth water. She reverently took a sip of it.

"Lovely, thank you. Now, I want you to open this." Ruby slide her gift over to Belle and couldn't help but feel a stab of nervousness. What if Belle didn't like what she'd made? She turned and started to walk around the loft. She drifted over to the fire escape window and nonchalantly flicked the lock. The sound of Belle's voice from the kitchen brought her back into the living room, still looking away from the kitchen.

"Ruby, you—"

"Stop right there. I wanted to get you something so I did, and if you don't like it I'll get something different." Belle didn't respond. Ruby spun back around to see her holding the necklace she'd made. It was leather with charms, bits of shiny stone and a centerpiece of Ruby's red wolf charm. Belle was holding up in the light of the kitchen. The light twinkled off of the wolf and bounced in Belle's eyes. They were completely silent for a few seconds. Ruby crept up to the counter.

"Belle? Do you not—" He sentence was cut off by a flying hug from Belle. All the air in her lungs was crushed in her surprisingly strong grip. Ruby stumbled back up against the wall of the kitchen with Belle still around her. Shaking off her surprise the waitress wrapped her arms around Belle in return and tried in vain to breath. The intoxicating smell of eggnog mixed with the paper-y, warm scent of Belle assaulted Ruby's nostrils. She let her nose fall into Belle's hair and pulled her closer take in her heady scent. If Belle had owned part of Ruby's heart before, this had just signed the deed to the whole damn organ. Little butterflies tingled in her stomach as she felt Belle shift out of her arms, while her heart screamed at the loss. All of the time they had spent together over the last few weeks and all the time she'd spent making the gift and planning Operation Black Mamba was dwarfed by that single moment.

"Ruby," Belle began, shaking her from whatever trance she was in. "This is the best gift I've ever been given. Did you make this?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I did." Ruby stammered.

"No one has ever made me anything _by hand_ before. It's always been bought or magicked into being. I've never been given something so… special. Thank you. Thank you so much." Belle reached down and grabbed Ruby's hand. A light sheen of tears was present in her shining eyes. Ruby squeezed their hands and took the necklace from Belle. Carefully, she put it over her head and slid it to rest around her friend's neck. Belle's other hand came up and stroked the wolf charm. The librarian cast her eyes up at Ruby and damn, she had never fought so hard not to lean down and kiss someone in her entire life. It was déjà vu. Belle was literally right in front of her face, yet Ruby knew taking that leap after all the friendship they'd built up over the past few weeks was suicidal. And it hurt to know and understand that, it hurt so much. The wolf in Ruby was howling at the unfairness of being held back from what it wanted. For once, she agreed wholehearted with it. Those thoughts screeched through her mind in a few seconds and before she knew it Belle had backed up a step and turn away to pick up her mug. Internally cursing herself Ruby checked her watch. Less than 5 minutes. She just had distract Belle for a little while longer.

"I got you something as well." Belle said, throwing the wrapping of the necklace away.

"And what might that be?" Ruby took a deep breath and laughed. Belle smiled at her over the rim of her mug and Ruby almost shattered her own cup. _It's just so hard not to want her_.

"I'll get it. Close your eyes." The librarian moved to brush past Ruby but before she could a hand on her arm halted her progress. Ruby made a great show of keeping her eyes shut and was given a punch to the stomach in return.

"Ouch, you meanie."

"You'll get over it." The sound of footsteps bounced off of the walls of the loft and then came back a few seconds later. Ruby smelled Belle within her proximity again.

"Keep your eyes closed." Belle mumbled. Ruby just nodded and rocked back and forth on her heels. Belle's hands instantly came up and rested on Ruby's shoulders to stop the movement. Then the strangest thing happened. Instead of dropping back down those hands, those tiny, perfect hands, skimmed closer to Ruby's neck. Before any reaction could be had Ruby felt something touch her lips. Something warm, soft and moving was pressed to them. Her eyes flew open to see Belle kissing her. Belle was kissing her. Belle was kissing her. BELLE WAS KISSING HER! All of Ruby's muscles were locked in place and melting at the same time. Her hands came to rest on Belle's back of their own accord. _I've died and gone to heaven. Heaven has come down to earth. Whathowwhenohmy. _They could have been standing there for a lifetime. If the world had been on fire neither would have noticed. For the longest time they just stared at each other, Belle looking slightly frightened and Ruby with her eyes glazed over.

"I'm so—" Anything Belle could have said was cut off in a rush of air as Ruby swept down and lifted her off her feet. A slight growl came from the back of Ruby's throat as she latched onto Belle like she was the air needed to breathe. In one motion the librarian was wrapped around Ruby and pressed against the wall. They strained against each other, both trying to be pressed as close as possible together. Ruby was struggling to hold in the howl of pure joy and shock bubbling in her chest. Belle tasted like lip gloss and peppermint and eggnog, a taste Ruby would forever associate with Christmas from that moment on. _This is actually happening_. The feeling of Belle's breathing starting to get ragged forced Ruby to break for air before they both passed out. Legs shaking she slide her hand up to Belle's flushed face.

"You…..me?" Ruby couldn't even find the words.

"Yes," Belle giggled. "You and me." Nothing but breathing could be heard in the kitchen.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." That came out as a strangled moan. Ruby didn't quite seem to be able to express herself with sound, so she brushed her lips against Belle's again.

"I was so worried that I was wrong about this, and that you'd hate me." Belle whispered.

"That makes two of us. I always thought you only saw me as a friend."

"No, I think I see something more."

"Oh, I hope so." Ruby ran her hands through the brown strands in front of her. Nothing could have ruined the perfection happening right before her eyes more than the sound of scratching at the fire escape. _Shit! Leroy!_

* * *

**HOORAY! At last, they are together. This isn't it everybody, there's more to come! Also, please tell me if I rushed the relationship too much and if I should try to do oneshots of the time they spent together over December. Thanks!**


	6. Not a Creature Was Stirring

**I am SO SORRY. This had been sitting around un-updated for at least a month! My deepest apologies! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ruby felt her brain switch into panic-mode. While Belle hadn't seemed to notice the scratching, Ruby felt like a bomb had gone off. Leroy was being far too loud trying to get into the window, even for someone so "solidly-built". The last thing she needed was for the surprise to be ruined. They'd spent weeks trying to figure out a way to get in and out of the library undetected.

"Um, Ruby? Are you alright?" Belle's questioning voice snapped the werewolf out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah, I just spaced out. I can't actually believe this is real." And that was the truth. The whole situation felt like a dream or a story somebody just made up willy-nilly.

"It IS real and I think it's been real for a lot longer than the two of us knew." Belle smiled up at her and pulled the other girl tighter. Ruby let her face fall into Belle's hair, breathing in as much of the heady scent as possible and trying to memorize it. Belle was right; they had been unwittingly dancing around this magic for quite some time. A small smile lit up Ruby's face, even as her mind was racing and praying that Leroy would avoid making a ton of noise once he actually got into the stupid apartment. So far he'd quieted but that didn't mean all was clear. But then, as if whatever higher power had decided to bless Ruby on this day willed it, Belle yawned. From that Ruby foresaw a saving grace.

"Come on sleepy head," She whispered down, letting her nose brush the top of Belle's ear. "We've got to get you in bed." Oh, that might not have been the best choice of words. Both sets of brown eyes darkened significantly. _Nice one Rube, throw a big fat innuendo in there!_

"Ehem, to sleep. To, like, actually sleep." Ruby mumbled quickly. Belle gave a short peal of laughter and shook her head at her friend's goofiness. She snatched one more quick peck before turning towards her room. With a gusty sigh Ruby fell back against the wall. Tonight had been the best Christmas gift she'd ever gotten. Even better than the pair of bright red Osiris' Granny had gotten her during the curse. Belle was perfect, and beautiful and lovely. Beyond all that. She was everything Ruby had ever wanted.

"Ruby, its getting pretty late…do you just want to stay here tonight?" That sentence made the werewolf's throat so dry it could have been the Sahara.

"Uh. I—sure, yeah. That sounds, uh, good."

"Great. You can borrow some PJs." Belle strolled into her room and started rummaging through her drawers. Ruby slide into the room behind her and battled between relief that they were far enough away that Belle wouldn't hear Leroy and the fact that she was staying the night with Belle. It wasn't like they hadn't had sleepovers before, but this was WAY different. This was ten times more real than before.

"You can choose what side of the bed you want while I go brush my teeth." Ruby twisted the PJs in her hands. It took two full seconds to realize how close the fire escape was to the bathroom. _DAMN IT, why must this be so difficult. _With a speed only she could achieve Ruby ran after Belle and just managed to clamp a hand over her gaping mouth where she stood around the corner, about to yell at the back of a man in a bright red suit. Belle turned frightened, curious, and awed eyes to Ruby. The taller girl nodded down at her, eyes wide, and motioned with her free hand to stay quiet. Belle nodded back and turned to look once again at the man depositing colorful boxes underneath her Christmas tree. Belle started waving her arms at Ruby like some kind of flailing bird. She was about to freak out. Gathering some strength Ruby swept Belle up over her shoulder and carried her back to the bedroom. Once there she closed the door as quietly as possible. Then the avalanche of questions started.

"Ruby, there is a man in my home! Is he who I think he is? How did he get in? This is surprisingly more disconcerting than I pictured having Santa Claus in my apartment. Oh my goodness, is that REALLY Santa? What's happening?" She spit out all of those questions in less than 30 seconds. Ruby went over and placed calming hands on Belle's arms.

"Hey, relax. I'm going to go check to see if he's still there. Stay here, please." Ruby leaned in and kissed Belle's forehead, feeling a little bad that her mistake had almost cost them the plan and distressed Belle slightly. Creeping out towards the tree again she felt relieved that Leroy had managed to get out the window quickly and a hell of a lot more quietly. All the presents from various people were littered under the tree. Crossing over to the fire escape she flicked the lock closed and made sure it was secure. Then, she sent out a quick text to Emma.

**(11:15) Everything is good now, tho it just dicey for a sec. I think Leroy freaked Belle out a bit. Thank u so much for ur help Em, and tell Leroy his favor is repaid. O, and Merry Christmas, cyah at the diner tmrw. 3**

**(11:16) Not a problem Ruby, you deserve it. Get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow. One more thing, I hope you know how hard it was to get Leroy up and in that fire escape. He sure earns the name Grumpy.**

Emma's text made Ruby chuckle. Turning off her phone she reversed and went back into the bedroom. Belle was sitting on her bed with a look of wonder in her eyes. She caught Ruby in those glowing brown orbs and made the werewolf's heart melt.

"He's gone. Like magic." Ruby kneeled down next to Belle and squeezed her knee.

"Santa Claus was just in my apartment wasn't he?"

"That seems to be the case."

"You know what Ruby, its Christmas Eve. And since its Christmas Eve I'm just going to enjoy the magic. Santa Claus dropped some presents off and now I'm going to go to sleep consumed with a need to know what's in them." Belle smiled down at Ruby before shimmying back across the bed to slide under the covers. The resilience of the girl and calm this girl had was just out of this world sometimes. (Actually, it was out of more than one world, if you wanted to get technical.) Ruby returned the grin and crossed over to the left side of the bed and slid in. For a minute they both just laid there, separated by what felt like an invisible line. _C'mon Ruby grow a pair!_ Ruby closed her eyes and shuffled closer to Belle until there was less than an inch between them. Their breathing mingled for a few agonizing seconds before Ruby let her arm ghost out and wrap around Belle's midsection to pull her flush against Ruby's humming, far too nervous body. Despite Ruby's initial expectation of disapproval, Belle molded right up against her. If she was ever asked Ruby would probably say that that first few seconds were the closest to a heart attack she'd ever come to. But after a while she relaxed and reveled in Belle's easy acceptance of Santa Claus and herself. It was so simple and so completely insane at the same time. However, there in the bed curled around Belle, heart soaring, Ruby couldn't even begin to think about anything else than the soft, caring form next to her. Not even that fact that she hadn't even changed out of her regular clothes. _Whatever, don't ruin the moment._

* * *

**Thanks for reading. We aren't quite done yet.**


End file.
